The Road Chosen
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: Hermione's fourth year becomes interesting when she finds out a bit about her lineage and a prophecy told not long after her birth. GOF AU
1. Chapter 1

"Why do we have to have this girl, My Lord? We could use any witch or wizard and the spell would work just as well. It would go so much more quickly. It will be almost impossible to get to her. She's almost as protected as Harry Potter where she is right now. If you allowed me to go out for a short while I could be back within two days with someone more than suitable," Wormtail said.

"It's true I could use another wizard," Lord Voldemort answered.

"Yes it will be difficult to get to her, but I can find a much better subject. She's nothing more than a Mudblood. Why would you want such tainted blood is beyond me, My Lord."

"She is much more than a Mudblood, Wormtail. Her blood could make so much stronger than any wizard out there. Her blood is the one I want and whose I will get."

"There are better wizards out there."

"And you volunteer to go find me a substitute. I wonder if it's because you grow tired of the task of nursing me back to health. Could this suggestion of a substitution be nothing more than an attempt to abandon me?"

"No, My Lord. I have no wish to leave you, none at all-"

"Don't lie to me! You regret returning to me. I revolt you. I see the way you look at me. I feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! I am devoted to you-"

"Your devotion is nothing more than fear. You wouldn't be here if you had somewhere else to go. How am I to survive when I'm without you feeding me every few hours?"

"You are stronger than you seem, Your Lordship."

"Liar! I am no stronger, and a few days alone will be enough to rob me of what little health I have gained under your clumsy care. Now I have my reasons for using the girl, as I have explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years what is a few more months? As for the girl's protections, I believe my plan will be effective. All I need is courage from you. Courage you will find unless you want to feel the full extent my wrath."

"My Lord, all through our journey I have gone over our plan. Bertha Jorkins's disappearance won't go unnoticed and if we proceed, if I murder-"

"_If? _If you follow the plan no one will ever know that anyone has died. Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to the girl. I only wish I could do it myself, but in my condition… I'm not asking you to do it alone. By that time my faithful servant would have returned to me."

"I am your faithful servant."

"I need somebody with brain whose loyalty never wavered unfortunately you lack both qualities."

"I found you. I brought you here. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"That true. A stroke of brilliance I wouldn't have thought you capable of. Though you had no idea how useful she would be when you caught her, did you? You still have no idea how valuable she was."

"I thought she might be useful."

"Liar! Though I can't deny how invaluable her information is to me. Without it I never would have been able to form my plan, and for that, you will be rewarded. I will allow you to perform a task that many of my followers will give their right hand for."

"Really, My Lord? What?"

"You don't want to spoil the surprise, now would you? Your part will come at the very end, but I promise you will be as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

"Are you going to kill me too?"

"Wormtail, why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to after my questioning she was really quite useless. Questions would have arisen if she returned to the ministry telling everyone how she saw you over her holiday. You're supposed to be dead you shouldn't be running into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns."

"We could have modified her memory."

"_We could have modified her memory?_ Memory charms can be broken by a powerful wizard I've proven that just by questioning her, and it would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her. It is decided. There will be no more argument."

"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail stood and left the room.

"One more murder, the return of my faithful servant and my daughter will return to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood in the entrance hall shaking the water off from the rain outside.

"Blimey," Ron said as he shook the rain off himself, "If this keeps up the lake night- Arrg!"

A large water balloon exploded on his head. He glanced at harry and saw another balloon barely miss Hermione and explode at Harry's feet. People began to panic and push each other out of the way to get out of the line of fire. They looked up and saw Peeves twenty feet above them taking aim.

"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall screamed rushing into the hall. "Get down here, NOW!"

She slipped on the wet floor and had to grab Hermione to remain upright. "I'm sorry Miss Granger."

"It's fine, Professor."

"While I have you I have a note from the headmaster for you," she said taking out an envelope and handing it to Hermione before returning to her chase of Peeves.

"What's it say?" Harry questioned but before Hermione could open the note they were ushered into the Great Hall by the Head of Gryffindor. They made their way past all the tables to theirs in the back.

When they were seated Ron allowed Hermione. "So what's it say? Go on open it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the letter.

_**Miss Granger,  
It is pertinent that I see you in my office directly after the Great Feast. I have something extremely important that I must discuss with you.**_

_**Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Magic**_

"I wonder what that's about," Harry said.

"I don't know but he said extremely important. You reckon we should come?" Ron asked hopefully.

Before Hermione could answer script appeared at the bottom of the letter: _**Alone.**_

"What how did he know we wanted to come?" Ron asked.

"He's Dumbledore what more of an answer do you need?" Hermione said looking up at Dumbledore who was staring at them.

"It's a bit frightening," Harry said.

"Agreed," Ron replied.

The hall went quiet as Professor McGonagall brought in the stool with the Sorting Hat. The sorting went by quickly and one it was finished Dumbledore stood and said, "Dig in."

Food filled the plates in front of them and everyone started grabbing at the food. Ron was talking with his mouth full. Harry was having a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick and Hermione was in and out of the conversation until she heard Nick mention house elves. She dropped her fork immediately.

"House elves work here?" she asked.

"Yes over a hundred," Nick told her.

"But I've never seen any," Hermione said confused.

"They are in the kitchen during the day and the clean and tend to the fires and things at night," Nick explained.

"Do they get sick leave, pensions? Do they get paid at all?" Hermione asked.

"Pensions and sick leaves?" Nick repeated.

Hermione looked down at her plate and said, "I refuse to eat this it's made by slave labor."

"'Mione starving yourself is not going the house elves," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and still didn't eat. Dumbledore stood to make his regular speech. A hush fell over the crowd. He gave his regular announcements of rules and regulations for the first years. He introduced the new Defense of Dark Arts teacher Mad-Eye Moody. Then he moved on to the more important announcements.

"Student's I regret to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup has been cancelled this year." This got a small uproar from the Quidditch players. Dumbledore continued. "This change is due to the fact that this year much for your enjoyment we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone cheered and laughed. Dumbledore went on to explain the history and the rules of the game. The twins were planning on how they were going win the tournament when Dumbledore crushed them by stating because of the dangers that there was that you had to be seventeen to compete. He dismissed them and everyone left to follow the prefects to their commons.

As she was getting ready to leave the note she had slipped into her pocket heated up. She took it out and on it was the message: _**My office is on the second floor under the gargoyle. The password is lemon drop. I'll meet you there.**_

She waved at Harry and Ron to tell them she was leaving then headed to Dumbledore's Office. When she found his office she said the password and entered the office. She took a seat at in front of his desk and Fawkes flew to her lap and she pet him while she waited.

Dumbledore glided into the office twenty minutes later. "Sorry it took me so long, Miss Granger. I had some things I needed to discuss with the staff regarding the upcoming tournament."

"It's fine, Professor Dumbledore. Fawkes kept me company. So what did you want to discuss?"

"First things first you will be moving out of Gryffindor Tower."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Everything will be attended to in time, but if you wouldn't interrupt I can get to it faster. Now as I said you will no longer stay at Gryffindor Tower. The reason for this is because of what I'm about to show you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an orb. It was labeled Dark Princess Hermione.

She took the orb into her hands. It felt warm. "What is it? Why does it have my name on it?"

"It is a prophecy about you. Gaze deep inside it to hear it."

Hermione did as she was told. She suddenly felt dizzy as a voice filled her head and she saw a face.

_On this eve, the night of the new moon, the one favored by the Dark Lord shall give birth to a child of his seed, the Dark Princess. Within a year of the birth of the Dark Princess the fall of the Dark Lord shall come forth and for many years we shall live in peace. Nay yet rejoice for the storm has yet to pass. In the Dark Princess's 14__th__ hour she shall take a lover. Together this duo will form the greatest magical couple this world has ever known, and out of this union the Dark Princess will be directly responsible of the rise of the Dark Lord. Should the Dark Princess choose to stand by her father the rule shall be harsh and heavy and their dynasty shall rule forever, but should the Dark Princess and her lover stand against her father the greatest war ever known shall rage amongst wizard kind and the second fall of the Dark Lord shall come at the hands of his daughter. His fall should be forever but this victory shall come with great loss for both sides._

The face faded away. "Was that Professor Trelawney?"

"Yes that was Sybill."

"She makes real prophecies?"

"It's quite the rarity but at times she does give true predictions."

"And you said this is a true prophecy about me?"

"Indeed."

"Does that mean I am the Dark Princess?"

"Exactly."

"Lord Voldemort is my father?"

"Yes."

"That's not possible."

"Did your parents tell you that you were adopted?"

"Of course they did. They told me when I was eight, but they found me in a Muggle orphanage."

"Well thirteen years ago not long after the fall of the Dark Lord there was a raid on his residence. There was a huge battle and your mother was killed in the crossfire. The Minister of Magic had heard this prophecy and he wanted to separate you completely from this world to never return. The best way he thought to do this was to send you as far away from the magical world as possible to the Muggle orphanage."

"If you I was supposed to be separated from the magical world what am I doing here?"

"The Ministry cannot get involved in Hogwarts business therefore the Minister could not stop me from allowing you to study here. I don't believe that the Ministry has the right to keep you from your legacy."

"So against the Minister's wishes you accepted me here?"

"It's your destiny."

"I don't understand, you could be single handedly causing the downfall of the wizarding world. Wait! It's impossible that I am Voldemort's daughter he is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. All his descendents speak Parselmouth I don't."

"Actually you do. The Minister bound that before you were put into the orphanage. How would it go if a Muggle saw you talking to snakes?"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"The prophecy refers to the 14 hour I believe that to mean when you turn 14. The prophecy takes place this year. I believe that you should be prepared for Voldemort's followers that haven't been caught might come after you and now that Wormtail has rejoined him he is sure to come for you. I want you to train to defend yourself. I will train you myself."

"You never explained to me why I can't live in the Gryffindor Tower."

"Because I will be training you at night and I would rather you not have to ask questions. Plus Gryffindor Tower just isn't as secure as I need it to be. I need you to be somewhere where absolutely no one can get to you."

"Where is that?"

"The Gryffindor study. It is the most secure place for you to be."

"I read about the study in Hogwarts, a History. Only a descendant of Godric Gryffindor can open the study. I think we made it clear that I'm a descendant Salazar Slytherin."

"On your father's side on your mother's side you are the last living descendant of Gryffindor. Your father wanted to make a strong line and what bloodline creates a stronger warrior than Gryffindor himself. Because of that you are the only person who can open the study therefore it is the safest place for you. All your things are there. Being that it's late I'll escort you there myself. Your training begins tomorrow night."

"Yes, Professor. Wait, what about Harry and Ron they'll ask questions?"

"Tell them what you please. That's the main reason I asked you here alone. You don't have to acknowledge your lineage if you don't want to, but now that you have been told the bind is lifted and it shall begin to show within you. Do remember you have a choice to make rather it sooner or later. The choice has to be made."

He walked her to her to a painting of a lion on the 5th floor. "Thank you Professor."

"You must cut yourself so that the lion can smell your blood and determine your lineage. You only have to do this once because once he recognizes the signature you are in the clear. No one can get in hear without you. Also, I noticed that you didn't eat much at the feast tonight. I can send an elf up with something if you would like."

"I refuse to eat anything made by slave labor."

"Mind you, Ms. Granger, the elves that serve here are happy and free to move on whenever they please. They are far from slaves, and I can't have you not eating if you plan on training with me because I plan on working you harder than any teacher you've ever had. You have to eat Miss Granger. I believe you have more important things to worry about than house elves who don't need you." With that he left Hermione to enter her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione watched as Dumbledore walk away. She looked at the painting and took out her wand. "_Incideo,"_ she muttered as she held the tip to her handand a deep cut appeared.

She held her hand up to the lions face. He breathed in deeply and she watched as he looked on at her in confusion. He looked a bit reluctant as she swung open and let her in. She crawled through the hole and made her way into the room. It was huge. Bookshelves lined the walls and towered up to the roof. A picture of Godric Gryffindor and his wife hung on the wall in the middle of the room. At their feet was the same lion from the painting outside.

"_R__esarcio_," she said to close the wound on her hand.

"It's nice to know I finally have a descendant smart enough to close the wound on their hand although you seem a bit young to be here," Godric said to her from the painting.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Traditionally my descendants don't inherit this room until their sixth year. Incidentally what year are you?" he asked.

"Fourth," she told him.

"Then you shouldn't be here," his wife said speaking for the first time.

"Now, now, Tabitha, there is bound to be a reason she was allowed to it so early. Am I right, dear?"

"My life could be in danger so since I am the last in your line this is the safest place for me apparently," she told him.

He nodded in understanding. "When my lion was testing you r blood he noticed my line isn't the only founder's line that runs through you."

"Yes I am also a descendent of Salazar Slytherin," Hermione answered.

"Before this school Salazar and I were best friends. He would have gotten a kick before out of knowing our lines had been merged. Coming from both houses where were you sorted?" he asked.

"Gryffindor," she stated proudly.

"And the strength of my line continues to prevail," he called out grinning. "What's your name by the way?"

"Hermione Granger," she told him.

"Well it's good to meet you Hermione," he said.

Before anymore could be said there was a loud pop and Hermione turned in the direction only to find herself looking at Dobby carrying a tray of food.

"Dobby what are you doing here? You were free," Hermione said.

"Dobby remain free. Dobby came here and Master Dumbledore gave Dobby job. Dobby like it here. Dobby get paid."

"You're paid? What about the others?" Hermione asked.

His ears sunk at this. "Other elves say Dobby ungrateful for taking money. Say Dobby should know his place."

"Dobby if you choose to get paid for your work that is your business and none of theirs. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Master Dumbledore came to see us for a midnight snack and he tells that you didn't get to eat much a supper. Dobby thought he might bring you food," he said pointing at the tray.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She knew that Dumbledore somehow planned this to prove a point to her and had involved Dobby without him even realizing it. "Thank you, Dobby."

"No problem Ms. Granger. Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby. Dobby shall now take my leave," he said with a grand bow and a pop he was gone.

Hermione grabbed her plate off the tray and the goblet which was filled with pumpkin juice and turn to the portrait, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of my quarters?"

Both Gryffindor and his wife pointed in the direction of a spiraled staircase and Hermione briskly walked that way. When she got to the room she saw it was completely decorated in scarlet and gold. There was a queen-sized canopy bed and in the corner a large scarlet and gold cat bed with Crookshanks already curled up in it. Hermione sat her food on the nightstand next to the bed and went and scratched Crookshanks behind the ear while he slept. "Good to know you are adjusting well."

She went back to the bed and ate her food then laid back on the bed and thought about all she learned today. She was Lord Voldemort's daughter. She was destined to play a part in his return, and would either join him or lead to his ultimate defeat. She was the Dark Princess. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that her father had killed his parents and tried to kill him? She sighed and she waved her wand to shut off the lights and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

The next she got up and got dressed to go to breakfast. She grabbed her books for class and ran out of the room. "Have a nice day, Hermione," Gryffindor called out to her.

She smiled and waved over her shoulder before leaving. She rushed down to breakfast where Harry and Ron were already eating. When Harry spotted her and waved her over. "Gosh, Hermione, Ron was under the impression Dumbledore expelled you or something."

"Yeah, Hermione, we waited up for you last night and you didn't come back. This morning Ginny told us that you didn't sleep in the dorms last night," Ron said before stuffing his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm staying somewhere new," Hermione told them spooning some eggs onto her plate and grabbing some sausage.

"Where are you staying?" Ginny asked.

"The Gryffindor Study," Hermione told them.

Neville eyes went wide. "How are you staying there? You're a Muggle-born."

"What does her being a Muggle-born have to with anything?" Ron said immediately standing.

"He wasn't trying to offend me, Ron. Only descendant's of Gryffindor can get in the study. I'm adopted, Neville. I actually found out something about my heritage last night. I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor on my mother's side. That's what Dumbledore wanted to speak to me about," Hermione told them as she ate her breakfast.

"I see your hunger strike is over," Ron said still stuffing his face.

"I talked to someone and they convinced me if house elves want to continue to live in their ignorance then it is none of my business," Hermione said continuing to eat. "There are more important thinks for me to worry about. Ignorance is bliss."

They finished the rest of breakfast discussing their classes. When they finished they gathered up their stuff and headed outside for Herbology. On the way to the greenhouse Hermione got a sudden surge of courage and grabbed Harry's hand to stop him.

"Harry, can we talk alone?" Hermione asked him.

Harry looked Hermione and seeing the look on her face turned to Ron and said, "Go on Ron we'll catch up. Tell Professor Sprouts we got held up."

"Yeah, sure mate. No problem," he said continuing to class.

"What's up?"

"I didn't tell you guys everything about Dumbledore told me last night. There are other things he told me. Stuff I couldn't tell the others, but I feel you have the right to know."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Hermione took a deep breath. "There was a prophecy made the day I was born. A prophecy about me."

"Okay what was about?"

"I said I quote, 'On this eve, the night of the new moon, the one favored by the Dark Lord shall give birth to a child of his seed, the Dark Princess. Within a year of the birth of the Dark Princess the fall of the Dark Lord shall come forth and for many years we shall live in peace. Nay yet rejoice for the storm has yet to pass. In the Dark Princess's 14th hour she shall take a lover. Together this duo will form the greatest magical couple this world has ever known, and out of this union the Dark Princess will be directly responsible of the rise of the Dark Lord. Should the Dark Princess choose to stand by her father the rule shall be harsh and heavy and their dynasty shall rule forever, but should the Dark Princess and her lover stand against her father the greatest war ever known shall rage amongst wizard kind and the second fall of the Dark Lord shall come at the hands of his daughter. His fall should be forever but this victory shall come with great loss for both sides_._'"

"So I am to understand you're Voldemort's daughter. Wow that's about the last news I expected to get."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well I don't know I just told you that I'm your worst enemy's daughter and that I'm going to be the cause of him rising again I would expect more of a reaction."

"Why do you want me to overreact? I mean you can't change that your Voldemort's daughter and it's not like all prophecies come true. My death is predicted in every other Divinations and I'm still kicking."

"Yes, but those are just stupid things Professor Twelawney predicted to grand stand. This is an actual prophecy from the Department of Mysteries Hall of Prophecies. Mind you it was made by the same person but Dumbledore must believe it has some merit because he is going to be training me every night and he moved me to the Gryffindor study where I can't be reached."

"Look it's not going to happen. It says you are going to take a lover and that would be directly responsible for the rise of Voldemort. All we have to do is make sure you avoid 'taking a lover' until after your 15th birthday. No lover, no prophecy. No problem right? I mean you're not into anyone are you?"

"No, not as of this moment."

"Then consider me your official cock blocker. No boys within kissing distance. I am the overprotective brother you never had."

"Thanks for the help Harry, but I need you to do something else for me. You can't tell Ron anything because he has a tendency to overreact and I don't need everyone finding out, please."

"Okay it's between you and me."

He slung his arm over her shoulder and they walked to Herbology together.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n: I apologize for those of you who want an update, but I found it impossible to update with what I had written so I made the decision to rewrite chapter four and try to update from this. I didn't change a lot I just added and took away a few things to make it easier to write for me. I will update soon though.

* * *

_**After dinner Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office for his first day of training. She said the password and knocked on his door."Enter," Dumbledore called out to her. Hermione rushed into the office. Everything had been completely rearranged to allow a clear space in front of his desk. He motioned her to stand in front of him. "How was your day today?"

"I told Harry about the prophecy," she told him.

Dumbledore nodded. "And how did that go?"

"He took it well. We came up with a way to prevent the prophecy. He is going to keep all the guys away from me so I don't fall in love. And if we manage that then more than likely I won't need this training," she answered.

Dumbledore gave her an amused smile. "Well just in case I want to ensure that you are able to protect yourself."

"That's fair, Professor, where do we start?"

"Your father is a master of Legilimency and Occlumency. I want you to be as good as he is when I finish with you so I am training you in those daily. So we will start with those today. I need you to clear your mind of everything." Hermione nodded and took a deep breath and attempted to do as she was told. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Professor," she said.

"I need you to do whatever is necessary to keep me out of your head. Okay?" he told him.

"Yes, Professor," she said.

"Penetro Mens," he muttered.

Hermione felt as if something was crawling all over her brain. Memories rushed through her but her mind stopped on one in particular.

_She was a baby being held in the arms of the most beautiful blond little girl she had ever seen. The girl couldn't have been no older than three or four. She looked up at the girl who smiled down at her lovingly. She heard herself giggle and she reached out and touched the girls face. Then she heard voices talking in the background._

_ "They will be back soon you and Fleur must leave before they catch you. If they catch you here they would kill you. they would kill you both or worse. They've gotten ruthless since the fall," she heard the voice said. _

_"Why do you stay here if it's so dangerous? Come with us. We would protect you. God knows it's killing Fleur to never see Hermione. Or you could stay with your father. He would never let anyone anywhere near the two of you," a second voice said._

_ "I'll consider it but for now you must go. It would kill me if something happened to you guys. I'll call you when I can get Fleur in to see Hermione again," the first voice said coming closer._

_ "Okay we will go, but you should consider contacting your father," the second voice said. Then two women came into her view one a blond just as beautiful as the little girl. She reached down and tapped the little girl's shoulder. "It's time to go you have to give Hermione to her mother." _

_Tears formed in the small girl's eyes, "I don't want to go. I want to stay with my 'Mione."_

_ "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we have to go now," the woman took Hermione to the woman she assumed was her mother. She watched as the blond woman carried her crying daughter to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames_.

Then her mind went black and she heard screaming and things crashing around. Then she heard Dumbledore's voice in her head. 'Keep me out Hermione!'

"Depulso!" she screamed.

Dumbledore went flying into the wall. When he hit the wall he crumbled into the floor. Hermione's eyes went wide. She ran to Dumbledore's side to see if he was okay. "It's fine, Hermione. The Banishing Charm, it's not my first choice, but very good Miss Granger. Now that we have established that you can expel me from your mind I want you to keep me out completely."

"But what was that I saw?" Hermione asked.

"That was a memory of yours. I believe that was not long after your father fell and not long before your mother died," he told her.

"But who was that girl I think her name was Fleur. Who was she to me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure you'll discover soon who she is," Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Now we must work on keeping me out of your mind comepletely."

"I can do it."

"Okay, Miss Granger, there isn't a spell for this. That's what makes this so difficult. Your will alone has to be enough. Can you do that?"

Hermione nodded and Dumbledore stood and faced her. She stared him down and prepared for his attack. She saw his eyes twitch slightly and she felt a pressure on her mind. She focused on Dumbledore as she felt it push harder against her mind. This went on for about 10 minutes before she felt the pressure let up. "Remarkable, Hermione, simply remarkable," he said. "I've never seen anyone pick up on Occlumency as fast as you have. You are truly your father's daughter."

"I'm sure that was meant to complement me, but I don't really believe that is one," Hermione told him.

"Of course not my apologies, Miss Granger. I think that's enough for tonight we will call it quits. You performed remarkably today we'll do this again tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and left his office. As soon as she reached her room she crashed onto her bed and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Time passed quickly for Hermione and, before she knew it, it was Halloween and time for the other two schools to arrive for the Triwizard Tournament. As they stood outside in the dark and cold she barely listened to them discuss how they assumed the other two schools would arrive beaus e she was lost in her own thoughts. She was suddenly pulled out of said thoughts when she heard someone scream, "There they are!"

She looked up to see a large carriage pulled by dozens of white winged horses. Her eyes went wide and she heard people around her gasping. When the carriage landed a boy in pale blue robes stepped off and stood to the side. Right after he got out a woman around the same height as Hagrid followed after him. Students gawked at the mere size of her. She walked over to Dumbledore and extended her hand to him, who placed a kiss on it. She talked quietly to Dumbledore before gesturing behind her. Her students began to get off the carriage, all wearing the same pale robes as the first boy. Hermione smiled as all the students passed by but one girl in particular caught her eye. The girl had blond hair that flowed down her back and she walked with a shorter blond giggling. They reminded her so much of the woman from her memory. the blond turned suddenly and her blue eyes met Hermione's and Hermione felt her heart begin to beat triple time.

_Shit_, she thought to herself as she nudged Harry.

"What is it?" Harry whispered to her.

"I won't need you to fend off boys for me any longer," she whispered back.

"Why ever not?" he asked her.

"Because I think I have just found my lover and it happens to be a girl," she told him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello all ya'll beautiful people out there. As a birthday present to myself I am updating this story. In my story Gabrielle is the same age as Hermione. I hope you guys like this. By the way i have been having a lot of trouble with the French accent and I've found it impossibly frustrating so I just wrote it straight out, but if there is anyone willing to help me out it would be greatly appreciated. Well this was supposed to come out on my birthday but the sight wouldn't let me update. A special thanks goes out to Ren's Mistress I was reading her story The Art of Dominance and she told me how to fix the problem. Any Bellice fans should read that it's a good story. God it feels good to finally get this up. Well enjoy._**

If anyone else is having updating trouble then follow these steps (sorry for the length)

Go to publish  
Go to My stories  
Click Edit  
The Error will pop up  
Look at the URL.  
At some point, it says the word Property  
Delete the word Property  
Type in the word Content in its place  
Press enter.

It won't help with publishing new stories, just updating one's you've already started.

* * *

Harry stared at her gaping. Then quickly pulled her to the side. "Are you positive? I mean how can you be sure?"

"I don't know Harry, but when I saw her I was positive she was the one. All I wanted to do was run after her. Harry you should have seen her she was absolutely beautiful," Hermione gushed.

Harry smiled softly at her. "So our plan is over right?"

"I don't know if I can stay away from her. But I am willing to try," Hermione told him.

"Hermione you don't have to. If he comes back he'll come back. Something tells me that even without you he would return," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled, "The prophecy said his return is a result of our union. I have to at least try to stay away."

"Well whatever your decision just know I have your back," Harry told her throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled wider. She looked around and saw that while they had been talking Dumstrang had arrived. The school was making their way into the castle. They both found Ron who was going on about Victor Krum and followed the crowd into the school.

* * *

Fleur was so bored as she sat in the carriage on her way to Hogwarts. Her sister sat next to her jabbering on and on about how exciting it would be to attend a school in England. Fleur just rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the carriage began to disend. As they stepped outside the carriage they were immediately met with the blistering cold of England air. Fleur immediately huddle close to her sister. "It is horribly cold out here," she said.

"They seem to be fine," her sister said nodding toward the Hogwarts students. Fleur looked towards where her sister indicated and met the eyes of a bushy haired girl. Fleur's heart stopped momentarily and then started as if it was going to leap out of her chest and in the back of her mind she heard her veela call to her. Her sister tapped her arm pulling her attention from the girl.

"That is your problem? You almost ran into Claire," her sister told her.

Fleur grabbed her arm to show her what had distracted her but when she looked for the girl she had disappeared. "There was a girl. I believe she was my mate," Fleur told her.

"Fleur, that is not posible. You met your mate when you were young. Maman said she was banished from the wizarding world. You couldn't have seen her here," Gabrielle told her as they entered the Great Hall of the castle.

"There is no other explanation for the way my body reacted. My veela recognized her. That had to be her," Fleur said.

They stood silently waiting to enter. After the Beauxbatons made their entrance their school sat with the Ravenclaws. The Hogwarts headmaster welcome them and then sat and food appeared in front of them. Fleur couldn't focus on the food because she kept finding herself looking across the hall at the Gryffindor table. Gabrielle followed her line of sight and spotted what she was looking at.

"There is only one vay to figure out if she is your mate. Go talk to her," Gabrielle told her.

"How?" Fleur asked.

"Go over and ask for their bouillabaisse," she said pointing at the empty tray.

"You just want more boullabaisse," Fleur said rolling her eyes.

"Even so it is the perfect excuse to talk to her so go," Gabrielle told her.

Fleur nodded and headed towards the Gryffinder table. She approached the girl. She was sat next to a raven-headed and a redheaded boy. When she got up to them she cleared her throat. They all three turned around and when they spotted her the girl's eyes went wide and the red head turned red.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour," she said to them. At first she got no response as the girl could only continue to stair wide eyed, the red head boy began to turn purple and the last boy could only stare at his friends confused. She at the table awkwardly until she spotted the tell-tale scar on the raven-headed boys head. "Your Harry Potter."

The boy turned back to her and nodded, "These two who have seemingly forgotten the English language are my best friends Ron and Hermione."

Fleur's eyes lit up at the name, "Hermione, such a beautiful name."

Hermione finally found her voice, "Thank you, so what can we help you with?"

"Bouillabaisse we ran out," Fleur told her.

"Here," she said shoving the plate at Fleur and turning to stare at her plate.

Fleur looked at the plate she was just given and back up at the group. Harry sort of shrugged at her and turned around too. Fleur just nodded and made her way back to the table. She sat beside her sister and passed her the bouillabaisse.

"So?" Gabrielle asked digging into the platter.

"That is her but I'm positive she hates me," Fleur said somberly.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's an update. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. It's mostly just a filler. Well here it is. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Did you see her?" Ron said dumbly.

"She talked to us all she was a bit hard to miss," Hermione growled into her plate.

"She's a veela!" he said.

"Don't be dense. You don't see anyone else acting like an idiot," Hermione said still staring at her plate not seeing that she was clearly wrong.

"It would explain some things. Like maybe how you feel," Harry whispered.

"Veelas don't affect people of the same sex. Whatever I feel for her is real," Hermione told him rolling her eyes.

"How can you know when you just met her? Hermione you just saw her and decided. You've never seen her before today," Harry told her.

Just then she remembered her first session with Dumbledore. Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry. "I have met her before when I was a baby her mother and my mother used to sneak around so we could see eachother. I remember my mother saying it was dangerous for her and her mother to be visiting us. I think our parents might have known what she was to me and visa versa," Hermione told him.

"You think?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she gazed towards the staff table, "but I know someone who might."

"Hey what are you guys whispering about?" Ron asked finally coming out of his daze.

"I was telling Harry that I'm going to head up early. I'm not feeling to well," Hermione said standing to leave. She immediately made her way to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and went and sat in front of his desk. She sat there for about thirty minutes before Dumbledore arrived from dinner.

"Hermione, I knew you'd be here when I saw you leave," he said.

"Then I assume you know why I'm here," Hermione stated.

"Yes, of course, Fleur."

"Did you know that first day. When you forced the memory did you know who she was?"

"Yes, I was aware that Fleur was your mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes, mate. Fleur is a quarter veela, and they are a creature that mate, and you just so happen to be hers."

"You're kidding. Ron was right?"

"Indeed."

"I'm her mate? What does that mean?"

"Isn't this a question you should be asking Fleur? I'm sure she would be able to answer that question better than I could."

"I can't ask Fleur. At dinner today she came over to borrow something from our table because hers ran out and I felt like jumping her."

When Hermione realized what she said she immediately began to blush. Dumbledore chuckled and looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"For the wizarding world yes!"

"Hermione you are still young. Enjoy your youth. Be in love, and forget about the prophecy."

"You can't tell me to forget about something when your so afraid of ot your training me every night. If your afraid then I should worry that's a fact."

"Hermione I'm not afraid of Voldemort returning. I just want you to be prepared for this to happen. I always knew he would come back whether it be because you fufilled the prophecy or because he found another way. I just want you to be happy and safe."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I failed to take care of someone very close to me and because I failed she died. I have a second chance with you and I refuse to fail again."

"Who?"

"Now is not the time for this conversation Hermione. I think it is best if we skip our training tonight. I noticed that you didn't eat well again tonight. I'll send Dobby up with a plate. Goodnight Hermione."

With that he pushed her towards the entrance so she could leave. Hermione started walking towards the Gryffindor study with more questions than she started with. The one thing that was clear to her. She needed to find out who Dumbledore was talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. It seems that every time I attempted to update this story I hated what I wrote and ended up hating it and having to throw it out and start all over again. So here it is an update. This is dedicated to __**Zelda's Hero**__ whose constant PMs encouraged me to write this._

The next day Hermione had spent all of her free time in the library researching so she could find out about who Dumbledore could have been talking about. Every book she read talked about the many great things Dumbledore had done for the wizarding world but made no mentions about any misdeeds.

Hermione was at a complete loss to what he could have been talking about. She had skipped both breakfast and lunch in the library searching for any information. She finally gave up and headed to dinner.

When she got there she found Harry and Ron sitting at the end of the table. Harry smiled at her when she sat down.

"Where have you been? After class you've just been disappearing. You can't be studying the school year just started," Ron said with his mouthful.

"Just researching some stuff," Hermione shrugged.

"Is there an essay that I forgot about? When is it due? Hermione you have to help me!" Ron said.

"Ron there is no essay. I was just researching for my own benefit," Hermione said aspirated.

"Only you would study for fun," Ron said going back to his plate.

Harry nudged her slightly. When she looked at him he nodded towards the Ravenclaw table. Hermione looked over and saw Fleur staring at her. When Fleur caught her eye she smiled lightly at Hermione. Before she could stop herself she smiled back then realizing what she was doing she stopped smiling and looked back down at her plate.

"You can't keep avoiding her Hermione. What did Dumbledore say to you yesterday? We never talked about it," Harry said.

Before Hermione could answer, Dumbledore stood to address the school. Without them having realized the plates had been cleared and the Hall had quieted down. Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff moved to stand next to him with a tense excited look on their face. That's when Hermione realized that the golden goblet sitting in front of him.

"What is that?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry regarded her strangely until he remembered, "T hat's right you left dinner early yesterday. That's the Goblet of Fire it's what Dumbledore said is going to pick the champions for the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione nodded and listened as Dumbledore spoke. "I estimated about one more minute before the goblet is ready to make its decision. Now when the champions' names are called I want them to please come to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table into the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will receive their instructions."

With that he pulled out his wand and extinguished all the candles but the ones located within the jack-o'-lanterns plunging the hall into a state of semidarkness. Students waited filled with anticipation as the stared at the bright blue flames of the goblet. Then suddenly the flames turned red and a piece of charred paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it and read by the light of the flame.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" A burst of applause erupted across the great hall as Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and slouched his up to the staff table and disappeared into the next chamber. The hall quieted as once again the blue flames turned red and another piece of paper shot out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Hermione's eyes went wide as Ron grabbed Harry's arm and shook it yelling "It's her! It's her!"

As Fleur stood and made her way to the front she caught Hermione's eye and it up until she was forced to turn away to enter the next chamber. Harry tapped her arm and whispered "Are you okay?" Hermione cleared her throat and nodded as the hall quieted for a fourth time and the flames shot red. Hermione's mind was so caught up in the dangerous possibilities that Fleur might have to face that she barely heard Dumbledore announce Cedric Diggory as the champion for Hogwarts. When the hall suddenly got quiet again she looked around to figure out why when she saw the goblet glowing red again. Dumbledore automatically reached out and grabbed the piece of paper and stood silently staring at it. He stared at if for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and read out, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. "I didn't enter," she whispered mostly to herself. She turned to Harry who just stared at her wide-eyed. Unsure of what to do Hermione just sat in shock until Dumbledore called her name again and told her to come forward. As he walked up to the front, it seemed like she was walking a mile. She could hear the whispers around her buzzing through the hall like angry bees. When she reached the front of the hall she stopped and stood in front of the staff table.

"Go on through the door Ms. Granger," Dumbledore told her pointing towards the doorway.

Hermione stepped through the door and the first thing her eyes landed on was Fleur who was standing by the fire place with the light from it outlining her making it seem as if she was glowing. _Angel _is the first thing that her mind connected to the image before she blushed at the thought.

"What is it 'ermione? Do zey need us back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked in that sexy French accent that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

Before Hermione could respond Ludo Bagman came bursting through the door and clapped his hand on the back of her shoulder. "Lady, gentlemen I would like to introduce you to what seems to be our fourth champion."

All of the other champions look at him bewildered before Cedric asked, "Is this a joke?"

"Joke?" Bagman repeated. "No, no joke at all. Her name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Non, she can't compete. Zair must have been some sort of mistake. She is too young," Fleur said her voice filled with worry. Although Hermione wasn't sure if the worry was for her, or if she was worried about more competition.

"Well her name did come out of the goblet and we only imposed the age restriction this year as a safety measure. I really don't believe there is the option to back out at this point. Hermione will just have to perform as best as she-"

Before he could finish the sentence the door burst open again and a large group of people breezed in: Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"Madame Maxime zey say zis child gets to compete, too," Fleur said approaching her headmistress. It stung considerably to hear Fleur refer to her as a child. More so than it would have if It came from anyone else. It also infuriated.

Her mind was so focused on being called a child she blanked on the argument and didn't tune back in until she heard Snape say, "It's no one's fault but Granger. If anyone could find a way around that age line it would be her. She probably got sick of following in the shadow of that troublemaking Potter and decided that to gain her own status she would undermine this entire competition."

Hermione turned red in her fury, "I did not. I had no clue about the stupid age line or the goblet."

"How could you not it was announced to the whole hall yesterday during the feast," Karkaroff asked.

"I left the feast early. I felt a bit ill," Hermione told them.

"Zat is true I saw 'er leave," Fleur put in.

"Zen she probably 'eard it from one of 'er friends in ze dorm," Madame Maxime put in.

"She no longer lives in the Gryffindor dorm. She stays elsewhere," Dumbledore told them. "She would not have been in contact with any students last night."

"She heard it in the halls then," Snape sneered.

"I've barely had any time to listen to anyone in the halls. I've spent any bit of free time I've had in the library you can ask Madam Pince," Hermione told them.

"Fine since we established that Hermione had no chance or knowledge to have put her name in the goblet what shall be done about this?" McGonagall asked.

"We must follow our rules and they clearly state whoevers name comes out of the goblet must compete," Crouch stated.

"Barty know the rule book back to front," Bagman said.

"Then I insist upon resubmitting the rest of my students. You'll set up the fire once more then every school can have two champions," Karkaroff said.

"It doesn't work that way once the fire is out it stays out until the next tournament," Bagman said.

"Then Durmstrang won't compete!"

"Empty threat," A voice said from the door. "It's a binding magical contract like Dumbledore said."

(Okay me as the author is getting a little sick of this conversation and it is also giving me quiet the headache. Anyone who read the book is aware of what happened next so let's move on.)

Hermione was finally exiting the room when a slim hand grabbed her arm, and led her to a deserted corner of the hall. Heroine turned to yell at whoever had manhandled her, but stopped short when she realized it was Fleur. "What are you doing?"

"I've wanted to zalk to you all day, but you are extremely deeficult to catch," Fleur told her with a slight smile.

"Really you wanted to talk to the child?" Hermione said with a raised brow."

"Maybe I was a bit 'arsh in zer, but I was worried for your wellbeing," Fleur said.

"Really, and why would you worry about my wellbeing?" Hermione asked.

Rather than answering her question Fleur wrapped her arm around her waist and melded their bodies together. She slowly leaned down and stopped just short of kissing her giving Hermione time to pull away. When she didn't Fleur captured Hermione's lips with her own and kissed her deeply. They continued kissing until need for air became a problem then Fleur pulled back resting their heads together.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you again," Fleur told her.

Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to respond but a loud voice cut her off. "Fleur!" it called and Fleur pulled away.

"Zat is Madame Maxime I must go," Fleur told her.

"But I have questions," Hermione told her.

"Tomorrow, can you meet me by ze lake after breakfast?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded and Fleur smiled, "See you zen, belle." She kissed Hermione again before making her way towards her headmistress.

Hermione smiled as she left and made her way towards her own room. She was walking towards the painting but instead of opening for her like it would usually do it growled and stared over her shoulder. Realizing the must be someone there she turned, pulled her wand out, and called out, "Show yourself or I will hex you into tomorrow!"


	8. Chapter 8

"

"Hermione it's me. Put you wand down," a voice said.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said taking off his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack," Hermione said.

"They wanted to celebrate in the common room so they sent me to go get you. I watched you go this way on the map and I followed," Harry said leaving Hermione open to tell him about what he wanted to know, but Hermione just nodded. "Come on Hermione I saw you with Fleur."

Hermione immediately began to blush. "You saw everything?" she asked.

"Well I just saw your dots together what is everything?" Harry asked.

"Nothing we just kissed, and she wants to meet me tomorrow after breakfast," Hermione told him.

"Good on you, Hermione. I'm glad you finally decided to give in. By the way what did Dumbledore say?"

"He told me that veelas mate and that I'm Fleur's mate, and he encouraged me to pursue the relationship. Oh, and he also mentioned not failing someone again and I researched it all day today and I couldn't for the life of me figure what he could have been talking about."

"Well we could research more and this time I could help."

"No don't worry about it. I guess it was more for me to understand Dumbledore's motives than anything."

"If you say so, come on I better get you back to the common rooms before they send a search party out for us."

Hermione nodded and slid under the Invisibility Cloak with Harry. The made their way to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there Harry said the password and the noise that came from the den was almost enough to push them back.

"Into the jungle," Harry said with a shrug as he climbed through the portrait hole.

Hermione climbed in after him and she was immediately greeted by a loud cheer. As she walked into the common room, many people patted her on the back and congratulated her on being able to trick the age-line. She eventually got sick of telling people she didn't put herself in the goblet and just started excepting their well-wishing with a smile. In the mist of the chaos Hermione had lost track of Harry. She went searching for him and eventually found him in the corner of the room standing with Ron.

"Hermione, how did you manage it?" Ron asked.

"Manage what?" Hermione said with a raised brow.

"Crossing the age-line and getting your name in the goblet. I should have known you'd be the only one bright enough to manage it. So how did you do it, and why didn't you tell Harry and I so we could enter too?"

"Ron, I didn't enter myself," Hermione told him.

"So you got someone else to do it for you? You still could have told us."

"Ron, I didn't enter myself or have someone do it for me. I don't know how my name got in the goblet."

"Oh come off it Hermione. It's only me and Harry. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying you twit. I didn't want to be in the tournament."

"If you don't want to tell us, fine, but I'm not stupid." Ron said before heading.

"If you're not stupid you do a right impression of a bloody arse!" Hermione called after him. This caused everyone to stare at her. Shrugging off the stares she turned to Harry and said, "I think it would be best if I headed towards my room."

"So Ron is acting like a git. It happens weekly. That's no reason to leave your own party," Harry told her.

"I'm not in the celebrating mood. I'm just going to go thanks for this everyone," Hermione said as the crowd parted for her and she made her way out of the portrait hole.

She was barely paying attention as she wandered the halls mumbling to herself. She was halfway to her room when a hand grabbed her. Her heart beat triple time as she turned to see who grabbed her and recognized Mad-Eye Moody.

"You shouldn't be wandering the halls this late. It's past curfew," he told her.

"I'm sorry professor. I was heading towards my room. You see the Gryffindor's were throwing a party in celebration for me and I guess I staid a little too late. I'm really sorry if you can let me go this time I promise I won't happen again."

"Come on Ms. Granger. I'll give you a warning this time, but if it happens again you won't be so lucky. I'll escort you to your room."

"That won't be necessary, sir."

"It's for the best; Severus is the other professor patrolling tonight. Something tells me that if he catches you wandering the dorm alone you won't be so lucky."

Hermione nodded and aloud Moody to escort her. When they got to the room the lion in the portrait was asleep. Hermione cleared her throat to wake him and when he did wake he saw Moody and growled louder at him then he had at Harry.

"I'm sorry about this. From what I am to understand he growls at anyone he feels doesn't belong and ne probably won't open until your gone," she told him.

Moody nodded and slunked down the hallway. When he was out of eyesight the portrait swung open, and Hermione went inside and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Somehow that night Hermione ended up oversleeping and when she awakened breakfast was almost over with. She shot out of bed, put on her robes, and hurried down the stairways to the Grand Hall. She made it just as everyone was exiting breakfast and she tried to search the crowd for Fleur. When she didn't see her she ran outside and made her way towards the lake. She finally spotted Fleur bundled up hugging herself by the lake shivering. She smiled and ran to meet Fleur. Fleur seeing her approaching immediately opened her arms and swept her into a hug.

"Good morning, mon amour. I was 'orried you 'ouldn't come," Fleur said once she had her in her arms.

"I overslept slightly. You look like your bloody freezing," Hermione said hugging her back.

"I 'aven't quite gotten used to ze weazer 'ere," Fleur told her.

"If you'd like we can go sit inside by a fire," Hermione said taking her hand to lead her inside.

"Non, I want to spend some zime alone wiz you. it's been so long seence I could 'old you. I don't zink I could 'andle 'aving to share you wiz 'ooever 'appened to pass."

This caused Hermione to smile as she continued to pull her towards the door. "I can tak you to a fire that you would have to share me with anyone, but maybe a particularly unaffectionate cat."

Fleur smiled and allowed herself to be led into the building. Hermione led her up a maze of staircases until she finally reach a large portrait with a lion on it. The lion spotted them and instantly swung open and she led her into a large sitting room.

"Where are we?" she asked her.

"This is my room. I inherited this room by being the heir of Gryffindor," Hermione told her before taking her wand and lighting a fire in the fireplace. She looked around the room before heading towards the stairs and calling over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Fleur just stood by the fire warming herself by the fire waiting for Hermione to come back. When she finally came down the stairs she was carrying a large comforter with her. She used her wand to move a recliner closer to the fire and nodded for Fleur to sit down. When Fleur sat Hermione sat in her lap and snuggled up to her. Fleur held her close and sighed in contentment.

"You 'ad questions, mon chéri."

"Yes, I know I'm your mate. Professor Dumbledore told me. I just want to know what that means."

"Zere is a very strong pull between us. Once I have met you to be away from you for long periods of time causes me a great depression. It is your choice whezer you want to be wiz me, but my 'eart will always be yours whezer you want it or not. If you do decide you want to be wizme zere is a bonding ceremony that will link us for ze rest of our lives. After meeting you I can't be wiz anyone else."

"That seems unfair."

"What does, mon amour?"

"That if I weren't to choose to be with you, that you can't move on and be with someone else."

"Zat is because a veelas mate is perfect for zem. Could you after finding perfection settle for zomeone mediocre?"

"I'm not perfect."

"But you are to me, and zere is nozing you can do to change zat."

Fleur pulled Hermione closer and place a light kiss pn the top of her hair. Hermione lifted her head slightly and she kissed her on the lips. Fleur instantly deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth. They continued to kiss like that for a few minutes before they pulled away.

"You said that once you met me that that to be away from me would cause you to fall into a great depression. How did you manage the last thirteen years?"

"Because I was young it didn't effect me as badly as it could 'ave, and as I got older my grand-mére cast a spell that blocked my veela from effecting my emotions until I was able to find you again. We zought you would never reenter the wizarding world again when your grand-pére told us zat you were banashed. I should 'ave known your grand-pére with all his influence wouldn't let them keep you away forever."

"You know who my grandfather is?"

"Of course."

"Who is he?"

"You mean 'e didn't tell you. 'e is your professor Monsieur Dumbledore."

This caused Hermione to jump up and yell, "What?"

* * *

_A/N: So I tried to finish this chapter quickly as an apology for taking so long to update. I really need some feedback on this chapter because it is a key chapter so tell me what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

"I did not realize 'e wouldn't tell you who 'e was," Fleur said confused.

"I can't believe this. How could he keep this from me? How could he not tell me he was my grandfather?" Hermione said now pacing.

"Calm down, mon amour, you are working yourself up."

"I think I have a right to get worked up. The man that I trusted and looked up to for the last four years of my life has been lying to me the entire time!"

"'e probably 'ad good a reason."

"I can't believe you're taking his side!"

This immediately got Fleur her feet. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and Hermione instantly stopped her pacing and sunk into the embrace. Having Fleur close to her had an instant calming effect over her.

"I would never take anyone's side over yours. I'm just trying to tell you eef zis man is as important as you say you should at least give 'im a chance to explain 'is actions." Fleur told her as she began placing light kisses down her neck line. "It's time for class. Go to class and eef you want to confront 'im later on today I will support zat and I will go, too."

Hermione took a deep breath breathing in Fleur's scent and nodded. Fleur smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before headed for the exit.

"I 'ave to go and get my zings so zat I can go to class, too. I will see you at lunch, mon chèri."

With that she swept out of the door leaving Hermione to grab her bag and rush down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. When Harry spotted her a ways off he rushed to meet her. He stopped her from walking and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Hermione I need you to promise that no matter what the Slytherins do you won't let them get to you."

"You're kidding after the morning I've had the last thing I want to deal with is the bloody Slytherins."

"The morning you've had? Did your date with Fleur go wrong?"

"It's not that, well not really. It's just I woke up late and then I rushed out to meet Fleur and I found her freezing her arse off by the lake. So I took her to my room-"

"Really 'Mione I didn't know you had it in you," Harry laughed.

"Nothing happened. We just kissed a little, but that's not what went wrong. We were in my den talking in a lounge chair by the fireplace and she was telling me a bit about veelas when she mentioned my grandfather had a lot of influence. When I asked her who he was she told me that it was Dumbledore. Can you believe that? All the times he had to tell me who he really was and he just lied to me."

"Hermione, maybe he had good reason. Its not like he ever lied to you directly."

"A lie by ommision is still a lie."

"So does that mean you are lying to Ron by not telling him that you are Voldemort's daughter?"

"That's different, Harry, you know how he would react. He couldn't handle the truth. Look how he's acting about this whole goblet thing."

"So you didn't tell him because you didn't think he could handle it. Maybe Dumbledore did it for the same reason. He dropped a lot of information on you recently. Maybe he wanted you to process before he gave you anymore. With everything you re finding out about yourself you're liable to go bonkers if he keeps piling it on. What was he supposed to say 'So here's the low down. You're not muggleborn, you are the daughter of the most horrifying dark wizard to ever live, you are meant to resurrect said dark wizard, you are a lesbian, oh and by the way you're also my granddaughter.'"

"That seems like a great way to get all the information out there," Hermione said laughing. "I guess you're right Harry but he still should have told me. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt until I get to talk to him tonight."

"That's all I ask," he said putting his arm around her and leading her towards Hagrid's hut.

In the wake of Hermione's problem Harry had forgotten to tell her why he had stopped her in the first place, so Hermione got a rude surprise when they made it to class. The Slytherin were all sporting flashing badges. They read "Support Cedric Diggory the Real Hogwarts Champion".

Malfoy smirked when he spotted her. "You like them, Mudblood? Well you haven't seen the best part yet."

Slytherin pressed their badges and they flashed a new message. "Filthy Mudblood". Hermione's eyes flashed slightly and she gripped her wand a little tighter. Seeing this Harry placed gripped her arm and led her away while whispering in her ear, "Calm down Hermione. You can't let them see they are getting to you. Plus the insult doesn't even apply to you anymore."

"Even so they wanted to insult me in the worse way they knew how," Hermione said.

"But they didn't. The jokes on them, so anytime we see it we can have a good laugh at their expense. It will grind them to the core if we laugh at their little badges rather than curse them. They'll look stupid," Harry told her with a smile.

Hermione nodded and they carried on with the rest of class. Things were going fine for them until after Charms. Harry and Hermione were talking making their way towards their Potions class when they were stopped by Malfoy who was blocking the way to the dungeons.

"So, Granger, you never told us how you liked the badges," he said with Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him. They all had their badges flashing filthy mudblood trying to get a reaction out of her. She smiled at them and gave them a wink before sliding between them and making her way towards the dungeons.

"Good job taking the high road," Harry told her, but before she could respond their was a huge bellow and Malfoy and his gang came busting threw the door. They were all emitting this god-awful smell.

Everyone in the room covered their nose including Snape as he made his way towards the group. "What happened to you three?"

"Granger Cursed us!" Malfoy bellowed.

"No she couldn't have she didn't say word towards them even when they tried to provoke her," Seamus Finnegan said in Hermione's defense. The Gryffindors nodded in agreement and even some of the Slytherin that had witnessed the confrontation couldn't help but agree. Snape growled before sending the boys to Madam Pomfrey and turning to the class. "When I Find out which one of you did that you will have detention with me for the next month."

He continued on with their lesson and Harry leaned over and whispered, "I wonder who it was."

"They bloody well deserved it," Hermione mumbled back.

Harry's eyes went wide with realization, "It was you wasn't it?" Hermione smile at in answer. "How I was standing right next to you and even I didn't hear you say the curse."

Before Hermione could answer there was a knock on the dungeon door an d Colin Creevey inched is way into the room.

"Yes," Snape drawled.

"I'm supposed to take Hermione Granger upstairs. "

"Miss Granger has Potions for another hour. I will send her when she is done," Snape told him dismissively.

"But Mister Bagman wants her. He wants all the champions. They are taking photographs-"

"Very well then Miss Granger get your stuff and leave," Snape said before back towards the board.

Hermione followed Colin to the room with the other champions. She barely listen as he talked. She just hummed in agreement when it seemed appropriate. They finally made it to a long corridor with a door at the end.

"It's that last door at the end," Colin said pointing and with a wave he was gone.

She made her way towards the door and when she was pulled into another room. "We really must stop meeting like this mon amour." Hermione smiled, flung herself at Fleur and kissed her soundly. "Or maybe we should eef I get greeted in that manner."

"I've missed you," Hermione said.

"And I you, mon coeur," Fleur said capturing her lips again. "We must get in there before zey zink we are lost."

They kissed once more before they both exited the room and made their way to the other champions. Fleur knocked once then swept into the room and Hermione followed behind her.

"Yes, finally, our last two champions have arrived we can get started," Mr. Bagman said with a clap of his hands. "Now we can finally get started."

"Get started with what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"The weighing of the wands, of course. We have to make sure that your wands are in working condition before you can compete We also have the Daily Prophet here they are going to take a few pictures and interview you guys." Bagman told her then he turned and pointed towards the blond woman in the corner. "This is Rita Skeeter she will be the one interviewing you."

_A/N: So I wasn't exactly done with this chapter but my account has been acting funny and deleting documents before the sixty days are up so I want to get this up before it gets deleted_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Happy Singles Awareness Day! I was home sick today and so I figures I figured I would give all you good people an update. So in this chapter I wanted to give you a look into my version of veela heritage and why Dumbledore would not tell Hermione the truth. My previous outline for this story has officially been discarded, so now I'm floating down the creek without a paddle. So tell me what you think should I continue as is or go back and take another look?_

The blonde witch stepped forward. She looked at Hermione with a glint in her eyes, "I was hoping tho interview the youngest champion first to get a different perspective."

"Of course! If Hermione is okay with it," Bagman said looking at Hermione for an answer.

"I don't-" Hermione started only to be cut off by Rita grabbing her arm.

"Wonderful it won't take long. Let go someplace quieter," she said steering her away from the group. The approached a broom closet and they stopped. "This will do nicely."

She led them into the room and sat on a upturned mop bucket, pushing Hermione onto a wooden crate. She took out a quill and a roll of parchment.

"Testing my name is Rita Skeeter."

Hermione watched as the quill began writing on its one accord but before she could get a look at what it was saying Rita ripped off the top part of the parchment.

"Wonderful, let's get started. Hermione, what made your enter you name the Triwizard Tournament."

"I-" Hermione started before she saw the pen start writing again.

**_Hermione Granger whose rabbit-like teeth distract from her otherwise attractive-_**

Hermione's hand instantly went to cover her mouth.

"Ignore the quill. So my question?"

"I didn't enter myself," Hermione said dropping her hand from her mouth.

"Come on. no need to worry about getting into trouble. We all know that you shouldn't be in this competition."

"I didn't enter myself. I don't know who-" Hermione started before she was cut off again.

"Are you worried about the task ahead of you?"

"I guess I'm a bit nervous-"

"Champions have died. Have you considered that at all?"

"I heard it's supposed to be safer this year."

"Of course you wouldn't be too worried. You have found your life endangered before. Am I correct?"

"Well I-"

"Danger comes with a friendship with a troubled boy like Harry Potter-"

"Harry is not troubled!"

"I'm sorry. How about a subject change? I understand you are adopted."

"Yes."

"What do you remember of your birth parents?"

"Nothing."

"Does the pain from your parents abandoning you at such a young age drive you to try to prove yourself by endangering life?"

"I wasn't abandoned!"

Just then the door of the cupboard door opened and Dumbledore was standing there with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore!" Rita said with a fake smile grazing her face. "What brings you here?"

"The Weighing of the Wands is starting and we can't very well start with one of our champions locked in the broom cupboard."

Hermione jumped up excited to be getting out of the room with Rita Skeeter. She pause momentarily as she passed Dumbledore wanting to say something to him about what she had learned today but seeing Rita watching them intently changed her mind and kept walking.

Mr. Ollivander the wand maker was sitting in a chair surounded by the rest of the champions and judges surrounding him. She went and joined the group. She only paid partial attention as he examined the wand although she did note that Fleur's core was a veela hair from her grandmother. When her turn came she presented her wand to Ollivander. He studied it closely and nodded.

"I remember this one. It was one of my own," he said.

Hermione remembered when she had gotten her wand too.

_It had been four years ago. Hermione had just found out she was a witch and Dumbledore had taken her to the wand shop to buy her wand. She stood and tried what felt like fifty wands. Finally she turned towards Dumbledore._

_"Maybe you were wrong. Maybe I'm not really a witch. Maybe you have the wrong girl," she said forlorned. _

_"I know you are destined for great things, and you will be a wonderful witch," he told her with a smile and his normal eye twinkle. Then he turned to __Ollivander. "Garrick how about we try that wand you keep in the backroom."_

_"Albus, I never meant to sale that wand. Especially to such a novice witch. I don't believe it would be advisable-" he started. _

_"The wand chooses the owner is that not right?"_

_"Of course Albus, but-"_

_"No buts. If the wand is not right for her we will know and we can carry on with another."_

_"Such a temperamental wand in such a young-"_

_"Garris the wand, please," Dumbledore smiled._

_Ollivander clenched his jaw, turned, and walked towards the back of the store. _

_"What's wrong?" Hermione said._

_"Nothing at all. Mr. Ollivander is just going to get your wand," Dumbledore told her. _

_Ollivander came back with a box much different from the other wand boxes. It was a locked mahogany box. He unlocked a box and pulled out a beautiful wand. "11½ inches hemlock with a Nundu heatstring," he said handing her the wand. _

_When she gripped the wand she felt it heat up in her hand. She waved it as she did the others and sparks as if fireworks shot out of the end. Ollivander looked on wide eyed. Dumbledore clapped his hands excitedly. "Wonderful. Hermione if you will go next door I'll get everything squared away with Mr. Ollivander here."_

Hermione watched as he took much longer inspecting her wand than he had the others.

"Has it ever given you any trouble?" he asked her.

"None," Hermione said.

He nodded, waved the wand, and said, "Aviara." A flock of doves shot out the end and flew around the room and disappeared. "Well as it appears all of your wands are in working order."

"We will get some pictures taken of the champions and judges and then we can release you all for dinner."

They took the pictures and all left for dinner. When she got to the Gryffindor table she found Harry sitting with Fred, George, and Ginny. She looked for Ron and spotted him towards the end of the table. She went and took a seat beside Harry.

"Why aren't you all sitting beside Ron?" she asked as she sat.

"We tried to talk to him on your behalf. We told him that you guys were mates and he was overreacting," Ginny said.

"Yeah then he went completely bonkers on us so now we're on his shit list, too," George finished laughing.

"He has a temper like Mum and God knows how long she can hold a grudge," Fred said laughing withh his brother.

"Thanks for trying," Hermione told them smiling.

"Eez zis seat taken?" she heard a voice beside her say.

She turned to find Fleur and her sister standing behind her. She smiled, "Fleur what are you doing?"

"Well we zought we were sitting wiz my new friend, but eef you would razer we not-"

"No!" Hermione said instantly moving closer to Harry to make room for the two girls.

Fleur smiled at Hermione's eagerness, and took her seat. "Zis is my sister, Gabrielle," she said.

Hermione shook Gabrielle's hand and introduced her and Fleur to the rest of the table. They all spent the rest of dinner getting to know eachother. When they were dismissed Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and led her into a corner away from the group. Fleur smiled and captured her lips as soon as they were out of the way.

"I love your friends," Fleur told her.

"Do you?" Hermione asked smiling at how well she had gotten along with the group.

"Oui! Although I believe Gabrielle enjoyed one of zem more than I did," Fleur said with a sly smile. When Hermione just looked at her with a raised brow Fleur clarified. "I believe zat ze one you call Ginny is Gabrielle's mate."

This got Hermione's attention, "No way!"

"Oui. Eet's actually quite normal for ze veela to be mated to a female. Eet more likely for zem to be mated to a female zan a male."

"Why?"

"Well zere ees only two ways to get a fullblooded veela. Ze first ees for a harpy and a siren to mate. Ze second is for two veelas to mate. All of zese beings are female eet ees eempossible for zere to be a male veela. Even eef a veela had a male mate and were to give birth to a male zey will carry ze gene and eet would never manifest eetself within 'im. For ze first couple of centuries of our existence no veela 'ad a male mate. Eet was just zis century zat veelas found mates outside zere own kind."

"Wow! That is fascinating."

"Oui, speaking of 'eritage, would you like to go visit your grandfazer now?"

"In all the excitement I had forgot about talking to Dumbledore."

"Well we could go now. Eef you still would like to talk to 'im."

"Yeah, that would be good. Let's go."

Hermione led the way to Dumbledore's office. When she got there she said the password for the gargoyle and they enter his office.

"Miss Granger, you are late," he said before he looked up and realized that Fleur was with her. "Miss Delacour I wasn't expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to find that you lied to me for the last for years, so I guess we both got a little surprise today," Hermione said.

"I don't understand," Dumbledore said. It was then that Hermione felt him probing at her mind.

This upset her beyond belief, "Can we not have a normal conversation without you trying to get inside my head!"

As she finished her sentence Dumbledore went flying backwards. He crashed into the bookshelf behind him. The things in the office started swarming the room. Fleur came running and gripped her.

"'ermione you must calm down before you 'hurt someone."

The swarming items dropped with a thump. Hermione looked on at Dumbledore wide eyed. "Oh my God. I did that?"

Then Dumbledore began to move. He slowly stood up and dusted the wood off his robes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" she started but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"I know you didn't harm me purposely. I myself have lost control of my magic in a fit of anger. I am sorry to have upset you to that point," he said waving his wand and everything in the office returned to normal. "Have a seat and we will discuss what is troubling you."

Hermione nodded and both her and Fleur took a seat in front of his desk and he sat behind it. He waved his hand as if to tell her to go ahead. She asked the first question on her mind. "Why wouldn't you tell me you were my grandfather?"

He looked at Fleur whose head hung slightly, "I should have known this would come up eventually."

"It's not Fleur's fault," she said instantly.

"I'm not blaming Fleur. The blame here lies with me alone," she said shaking his head. "Before I tell you anything you need to see this."

He pulled out his wand and put it to his head. As he pulled it away a silver strand followed the end of his wand. He then went to his shelf and got a bowl which Hermione recognised as a Pensieve.

"Gaze into this," told them.

Both girls gazed into the Pensive and found themselves pulled into Dumbledore's memory. They saw a younger Dumbledore standing with a women both Fleur and Hermione recognised as her mother.

"Dad, you don't undrstand. You don't know him like I do," she told him.

"No, Amelia,you don't understand. That man is incapable of loving anyone but himself. He's using you to get to me don't you see that?" the young Dumbledore told his daughter.

"Not everything is about you. Do you know how hard it is to date with Albus Dumbledore as your father? All anyone wants to do is talk about what a great wizard you are and what it is like to have you as a parent. Tom isn't like that. He likes me for who I am. For the first time in my life I have found someone who doesn't care about who you are."

"It a game to him. Have you not heard of the factions he is building? They call themselves Death Eaters. They are responsible for attacks on many Muggles and their families."

"I talked to him about that. He swore he had nothing to do with them."

"He lied."

"He wouldn't. He a wonderful man, and I love him. He is going to be as great wizard. As great as you one day."

"Amelia, listen to me. You are going to end this relationship today, and you are going to forget about Tom Riddle."

"No, I'm seventeen now and you can't tell me who I can see."

"I don't care how old you are you are my daughter and as long as you under my roof you will do as I say. Now you are going to end this relationship."

"You don't tell me what to do. I'll go live with Tom. He'll take care of me."

"Fine you go live with him, but you just know that when he shows his true colors don't come running to me. You are dead to me."

"Daddy you don't mean that."

"Don't call me that. I no longer have a daughter."

With that Dumbledore turned away from the tearful teenager. She looked after her father with tears running down her face before running out off the door slamming it behind her.

They were then pulled out of the memory and were back in Dumbledore's office. Tears fell down his face. "That is the reason I didn't tell you I was your grandfather. I have no right to claim you as such. I denounced my daughter and because of me she is dead. She was in danger and felt she couldn't come to me. I left my daughter to fend for herself with some of the deadliest wizards in the world."

Before Hermione could say a word there was a knock on the door and Professor Mcgonagall swept into a room. "Albus are you okay. One of the portraits informed me you were attacked by a student." She then glanced at the chairs and gasped in shock. "Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore quickly wiped his face and came from behind the desk. "It was all a misunderstanding, Minerva. I promise you that everything in this office is find. Miss Granger and Miss Delacour came here to ask me about the the tournament. I tripped and lost a control a bit. The portrait must have mistaken it for something else," he lied smoothly.

"Oh, of course," Mcgonagall said confused.

"Oui, we were actually just leaving," Fleur said grabbing Hermione's hand and leaving Dumbledore in his office with the confused professor.


End file.
